BUILD KAIZERS
RYUKU - Leader of the rookie Group Build Kaizers. He is very energetic and is highly skilled in most forms of combat. His fave sport is football and he is always looking for the best trends around his neighborhood. When he heard about the Gundam Battlers Beyond E LEAGUE, He wanted to show the world what he's made off and so he began his journey as a GBB Player along with his pals to become Gunpla Champions Personality: He is most likely happy and is very compassionate about his friends. He rarely gets into trouble and is most likely finding his way but he will do anything to protect his friends and win any situation Appearance: In diver form, He is a Lion/Fox cub Hybrid with a blue vest, T shirt and black shorts. He's also got a sword on his back which he uses to defend his friends from if he's not in his Gunpla and wears a necklace with a shark tooth on his neck given to him by Lila, A mysterious player whose origins are unknown Gunpla: Ryuku Pilots the Gundam OO Diver, A Mobile suit from the Build Divers line of Gunpla used by Riku mikami. He is still a beginner but to everyone's surprise he pilots it like it was a walk in the park. He will then improve on it later and make it the OO Diver ACE, Ready to take on any challenge Friends: Skyler, Monaka, Kouta, Arika, Lila, Fuse, Kai, Tyler, Kale, Zero, ETC Enemies: Mass Driver SKYLER: Skyler is the supportive Friend of Ryuku. He usually gives the load down on everything for his best bud and is a total Gunpla fan. He encouraged Ryuku to join the GBB E LEAGUE Personality: He is most likely to give you 24/7 info about Gunpla most of the time and is truly smart in his class. He is also very Curious and is looking to improve his skills and knowledge Appearance: In diver form, Skyler takes on the form of a tiger wearing an Orange Bandanna and a blue t shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He also wears shorts like Ryuku but his has a chain accessory on it Gunpla: He pilots a custom Powered Gm Cardigan known as the Gm Sky Cardigan which he utilizes the big guns on its back and the machine gun + Pistol combo Friends: Ryuku, Monaka, Kouta, Arika, Lila, Fuse, Kai, Tyler, Kale, Zero, ETC Enemies: Mass Driver MONAKA: Monaka is the lead female of the Build Kaizers Group. She is mostly active among the peeps and is always looking for something trending to post online especially if its about her friends Ryuku and Skyler. One day she discovered GBB and its E LEAGUE and she told her friends her next big plan as a member of their squad. Together, they form the team that will be known as Build Kaizers Personality: She is pretty much the trending go to girl as she has most of her time posting random cute stuff on the web (Mostly about herself acting cute), While at the same time she is very active especially around sport activities like Football and Volleyball. Appearance: In Diver form, Monaka takes the form of a cat with pink hair, Hands ad Feet. she's also got her pink striped vest and has two sets of Shorts, One with a chain accessory and one with no accessories Gunpla: Being a sucker of cute things, She pilots the Momkapool a Mobile suit from the Build Divers line of gunpla used by Momoka yashiro. Monaka utilized the cute exterior of the Mobile suit as a weapon pretty much the Claws and the belly cannon and it features a roll out mode which is helpful for getting away tight situations or knocking your opponents down like bowling pins Friends: Ryuku, Skyler, Kouta, Arika, Lila, Fuse, Kai, Tyler, Kale, Zero, ETC Enemies: Mass Driver KOUTA: Kouta is a Gunpla builder pro who has made it to the world of GBB before Ryuku, Skyler and Monaka. He is extremely talented but his skills truly shines in Gunpla building and Battling. He quit Gunpla the moment GBB Was taking over Gundam Extreme Duel (GED) but then Ryuku and friends convinced him to come back and is now the fourth member of the Build Kaizers group Personality: He is most likely to be the strategist of the team, Having learned battle plans from previous Gundam series. He is also open to pretty much anything his friends drag him into Appearance: In diver form, He is a wolf Cub with gray skin and a lion tail. He wears a red t shirt and yellow shorts Gunpla: He is the pilot of the Galbaldy Rebake, a mobile suit from the Build Divers line of Gunpla used by KO-1. With its heavy durability and strength, it became the team's tank scoring massive damage with its powerful motar and Scissor Hammer Friends: Ryuku, Skyler, Monaka, Arika, Lila, Fuse, Kai, Tyler, Kale, Zero, ETC Enemies: Mass Driver